The Shining Light of Fairy Tail
by MidnightPhantomFire
Summary: (OC centered story) Maya is not your average Wizard. For one she has wings. Two her one and only friend is a talking, flying cat. Three she is a Dragonslayer. And finally she is about to join the infamous Fairy Tail Guild, where strange is the most normal thing in the world. Also, a new dark guild doesn't want to leave her alone! Bad at summaries. First fanfiction! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello! This is my first fanfic so it might not be very good. This is an OC centered story. It will kind of follow the basic storyline starting after the Daphne Arc. I might change some things and I will add my own story arc in there somewhere. i am not a fast updater so don't expect chapters every four days. I'm very sorry but you have to wait. So without further ado, here is the first chapter!**

**Prologue**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"It's time…" An ominous voice boomed. "I will now cast the spell!"

A small crowd of hooded figures cheered. This was the moment they had been waiting for. Their guildmaster, a powerful man called Zalrune, had been told by his magic scientist that the long anticipated Aera spell was ready.

No longer would the mysterious race known as the Exceeds be the only creatures to soar in the sky with out transformation magic, take-over magic, wind magic, etc.

The master believed that with the power of flight, the young dark guild known as Dark Sky could move quickly, undetected and unstoppable. They would be twice as formidable, with the speed of flight they could cast their dark magic from the air and get away. They could rule not only Fiore, but the entire world, and no one would be able to stop them.

The Dark Guild master was handed a sheet of paper containing the spell. Magic scientists had been put to work trying to find a way to make the Aera spell available in humans.

They had even captured and experimented on an Exceed that was lost in Earthland.

Zalrune began to chant. As he was chanting, black magic started to swirl around him. The magic intensified as he neared the end of the spell.

But then something happened. The magic surrounding him started to fly out of control. '_No! The spell is not working! It must be incomplete!' _He thought starting to panic. The magic started glowing white and it suddenly rose above him and formed into a huge swirling white and black sphere.

It shot through the roof of the guild and straight toward a nearby town. It crashed through a roof and exploded, giving off a light that lit up the dark night and could be seen from the guild miles away.

As the smoke cleared Zalrune looked furiously around for his scientist. "What happened!" he roared.

The young man walked up to him stuttering, "S-sir! The spell! It appears we must work on it more."

"I want this spell perfected! I don't care if it takes ten years, it WILL be finished! Do I make myself clear?!" He bellowed in the frightened scientists face. "Y-yes s-sir!" He cried and rushed out of the room.

About ten minutes later the scientist came back looking nervous. "Sir. It appears we have a problem…" the poor lad said quietly fearing the guildmaster's wrath. "What sort of problem!?" He demanded.

"Well… the energy sphere from the failed spell… it hit a person."

The master raised an eyebrow. "Do tell, how does this affects our situation?" He asked. "You see sir," the scientist continued "the energy hit a child, a very young child less than a year old, and that child is now infused with the energy from the sphere. The magic energy contained Aera magic. Our lacrima screen was able to see into the house hold where the child lives and we saw this." He held up a lacrima screen with a video playing on it.

Lying in a pile of rubble was a small girl. She had spiky black hair and was crying. The strange part was that this girl was glowing, and floating off the ground. Magic energy swirled around her. The sheer amount of power caused her to defy gravity while her body absorbed the energy. She shifted slightly and the guildmaster could see the problem. Little, white, feathery wings were poking out from her back.

He gasped. This girl. This little toddler had accidentally absorbed the entire mass of powerful magic energy. There was even incomplete Aera magic! This meant the spell partially worked! The little girl had Aera magic and from the looks of it vast magical power.

He needed that power.

"Do you have the identity of this child?!" He snapped at the scientist.

"Yes sir. Her name is Maya Hawthorne."

"Good. I want her separated from her family. I want as little people as possible to know about her. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir! I will send a threat notice telling them to give the girl away."

"Make it quick. I need that spell. And this girl holds the key to getting it!"

**(A/N) Ooh. Ominous bad guy stuff! This has been the prologue of my story. The next chapter will be short as well. Sorry. I will update as soon as I can. Leave your comments in the reviews section!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with life, you know how it is. I will probably get more done before Christmas break is over, but i don't think I'll be posting any more of this story for a little while. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. I will never own fairy tail, sadly.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Oh Mark. I can't do this!" A woman with black hair and sad brown eyes cried clutching a bundle with a sleeping baby inside.

"Im sorry Rachel. I don't want to either. But we received the letter. It tells us to give her away or the entire town will be destroyed! It's our only option. We have to give her up." The poor man exclaimed sadly. He brushed his brown hair out of his dark green eyes. He didn't want to give up his daughter either. However, there was a way she could be safe…

"Oh. What should we do? We can't just leave her in an orphanage. They'll find her. She won't be safe." Rachel Hawthorne sobbed.

He put his hand on her shoulder. His idea might just work. "There might be a way she can be saved."

Rachel gasped with relief. "Oh ill do anything!"

"This is only a rumor, but there has been claims of dragon sightings in the forest west of town. If there is a dragon, then perhaps we can ask it to watch over her" he said.

"But Mark! A dragon! For all we know it might just want to eat us!" Rachel cried.

"Think about Rachel," he explained "I know you've heard the rumors. A little boy was supposedly killed when his village was destroyed, but he was seen riding on the back of a great red dragon, looking happy and safe."

"I remember, it was that pink haired little boy from the newsletter. They were listing the dead but they couldn't find his body so it was featured in the paper, asking if anyone had seen him." Rachel replied thoughtfully.

"Exactly! If the dragon was taking care of that boy, why wouldn't one take care of our daughter? We should try, for Maya's sake" he said pleadingly.

"Ok,"She replied at last,"let's go find a dragon."

* * *

><p>They stumbled through the thick undergrowth, swatting away branches and tripping over roots. "Mark, do you think it's much farther? Maya is getting cold." Rachel asked while adjusting the blanket on the shivering little girl.<p>

"We've been walking for a while so it shouldn't be much longer. The forest can't be that big." Mark replied brushing leaves out of his hair.

Suddenly he paused. A deep growl reverberated through the woods. Shaking the very roots of the trees.

"Mark." Rachel asked hesitantly,"What was that?"

She didn't need an answer because just then they pushed forward into a clearing and saw it. Shimmering with the beauty of gold and the radiance of a star, was a massive scaly creature. A dragon.

They gasped. So few humans ever saw one of these incredible beasts that there were doubts that they even existed. But there, standing right in front of them was a real live dragon. Covered in golden scales, it towered over them, radiating power and might. Then it spoke.

"Who are you? And why have you come here?" A soft female voice spoke out. 'Ah. It is a girl dragon' Mark thought. Still in awe of the magnificence of the creature before him.

He tentatively answered, "We are simple townspeople, Mark and Rachel Hawthorne. We have come seeking your help. But please, tell us who you are."

"I am called Astriana, and I see that you mean no harm. What help do you seek?" The dragon responded in a rather kindly tone. Mark could see she had a gentle heart.

This time it was Rachel who spoke "Please. We beg you. Take our daughter. Take care of her. Someone is after her and we believe they mean her harm. Recently there was an accident causing her body to absorb vast amounts of magic energy. They'll want to get it from her. Please, please keep her safe!" She pleaded, dropping to her knees in tears. The baby in her blanket woke up and began to whimper.

The dragon pondered this for a minute. "Alright, I will care for the girl.'' She said slowly nodding her head.

Mark and Rachel gasped in surprise. She agreed? Just like that. Wow...

"You are lucky you have asked me to watch her," Astriana continued, "I am one of few dragons that like humans. Most of the others would have eaten you by now." She shook her head. "I must warn you though, you won't be able to see her while she is with me. Dragons frequently move to avoid detection. This little girl will become one of the few humans who will learn Dragonslayer magic. She will be powerful. I will tell her about you, do not worry, and when she is old enough I will tell her to find you."

"Th- Thank you! Thank you so much!'' Rachel cried, tears running down her face. Mark wiped a tear from his eye and smiled. His daughter would be safe. The small family said their goodbyes to the little girl and gave her to the dragon.

"Her name is Maya Hawthorne. Keep her safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay it is done. I hope you enjoyed it! i will answer all questions in the beginning of the next chapter.<strong>

**Read, review, and Happy New Year's Eve! XD**

**-MidnightPhantomFire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Im back! Im so slow... Okay to all the people whom I said I would update this a week or so ago, I lied. sorry. But It is updated now so YAY! I had to write a report and my life is generally crazy so I could not find time to update this. Anyway this chapter deals with dragons cause everyone loves dragons! I've always thought the Dragonslayers met at least once during their childhood's. Natsu or Gajeel (cant remember which one, maybe it was both?) said that Wendy seemed familiar so there is my proof! The next chapter will probably be the last chapter before Fairy Tail actually shows up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Astrianaaaa! When are we going! Come on I wanna meet them!" A four year old girl with bright green eyes, short spiky black hair, small white wings, and a plain white sundress wailed. She latched herself on to the leg of the huge golden dragon before her and pouted. "You said we were leaving soon!"

The dragon laughed "Maya, we _are_ ready to go, climb on and we'll fly there." Astriana smiled down at her adopted daughter. Her fellow dragons had arranged a meeting and most were bringing their foster children with them like she was. Almost all the remaining dragons had found a child to pass their magic on to.

Maya jumped up. "No way! I'll fly there myself!" She opened her tiny feathery wings and flapped really hard. She rose about a foot off the ground before collapsing in a heap on the forest floor. She sat up and pouted some more. "Hmph. I wanted to fly myself like you Astriana."

The dragon chuckled to herself and lightly patted the little girl's head. "Don't worry. Your wings just aren't big and strong enough yet. Come on, its time to go Little Dragon." The child still pouted but allowed herself to be lifted on to the back of her foster parent. Astriana spread her great, golden wings and lifted into the air.

* * *

><p>They reached their destination a few hours later. Maya had fallen asleep and was snoring softly with her thumb in her mouth. Astriana looked at the large cave that was the meeting place before entering. She sniffed the air and realized that almost everyone was already there. She walked through the dark tunnel of the cave until she came to a massive room. There about a dozen or so dragons there.<p>

She made her way over to her good friends whom she saw in one end of the cave. "Grandine! Igneel!"

The white and red dragons looked at her with expressions of happiness. "Astriana! So good to see you! It's been too long." Grandine said smiling.

"Where's Metalicana? I passed Weisslogia and Skiadrum bickering about who's kid was better on my way in." Astriana asked.

Igneel laughed. "Those two were destined to be eternal opposites. I mean their elements are even opposites. And they're both wrong by the way. MY kid's _way_ better than their's put together!"

Grandine rolled her eyes. "Let's just hope he doesn't take after you. The last thing we need is to send him off to the rest of the humans with and attitude like that." Igneel pouted and sat down, grumbling something about women being mean.

Grandine turned to Astriana. "Metalicana's not here yet. He probably found some old metal mine and is having a personal feast. You know how he is around food."

Astriana laughed. "Yeah. That fits him about right." Just then a gruff voice came from behind the dragons.

"Hey! I'm right here!"

They turned to see an extremely annoyed dragon seemingly covered in metallic plates, like armor. "Hey, Metal head! You made it! I thought you were lost." Igneel crowed.

"What did you say Flame Breath?!" Metalicana snarled. Both dragons got face to face and began insulting each other with extremely lame insults.

Astriana sighed. She hoped their foster children wouldn't turn out like them, fighting every time they laid eyes on each other. **(A/N: Ha, that's funny cause that's what actually happens XD)** She decided to break it up before they disturbed the other dragons in the room. She whopped them both on the head and stomped over to Grandine to sit. She looked around the cave to see if she could spot any familiar faces.

The Earth Dragon, Terra, the Lightning Dragon, Lazori, the Water Dragon, Aquaria, and the Ice Dragon, Glacion, were all on the other side of the cave talking. Astriana knew them from her childhood. There were other dragons in the room as well but she didn't know very many more of them. She was usually a loner when it came to large crowds. The only thing she knew about all these dragons was that they were all friendly towards humans and supported coexisting with them. Thus, they all had foster children whom they would pass their magic on to.

They had decided to hold this gathering so friends could catch up and meet each other's foster children.

She turned to her friends after Igneel and Metalicana had dragged themselves over to her and Grandine and sat down, still grumbling about each other. "So. How are your little slayers coming along?"

Igneel immediately brightened. He shifted to show his friends the snoring, pink-haired boy on his back. He was wearing a scaly white scarf that Igneel had probably given him. "Natsu is great! He's strong and brave! I think he's started to take after me." He bragged.

"So he's thick-headed, clueless, reckless, boastful, and a bottomless pit?" Metalicana asked snidely.

"Hey! I am not all those things!"

"Uh huh. Sure."

"So what about you Grandine? How is your kid doing?" Astriana asked the Sky Dragon. Grandine showed them the small, angelic, blue haired girl curled up in her arms.

"Oh Wendy is wonderful! She has the nicest personality and a lot of magical potential. She can already successfully cast a basic healing spell! She lacks confidence though." Grandine said happily. She stroked the sleeping child's head gently.

"Aww. Your kids are cute! I'm sure they will both be really strong." Astriana said.

Igneel beamed with pride and gazed fondly at his son. "Yeah. He is pretty great isn't he."

Metalicana snorted. Grandine looked at him. "What about you?"

He sighed and reluctantly showed them a snoring, black haired boy on his back. "That's Gajeel. He's pretty strong. I bet he'll be better than Igneel's kid." At that he smirked at the Fire Dragon.

"Oh really? We will just have to see then." Igneel shot back.

Astriana gently picked up Maya from her back and showed her to her friends. "This is Maya. She's definitely strong. She has a bit of a daredevil streak and is incredibly stubborn but she is a good kid." She showed them Maya's little wings. "She got wings from a magical accident that happened just before her parents brought her to me. They feared for her safety and found me in the woods. When they asked me to care for her I agreed."

Igneel looked the sleeping girl over. "She will be a fine wizard. Don't worry."

"Thanks Igneel. Hey how did you guys come to meet your kids?" Astriana questioned.

Grandine thought for a minute. "Well, I found Wendy in an abandoned orphanage. She was in pretty bad shape. She must have been there for a few days. She almost died." She shook her head. "Parents really shouldn't just abandon children without reason! And alone with no hope of survival! That's the worst!"

Metalicana nodded his agreement. "I found Gajeel under a tree in the rain at night. He was hungry and cold, so I took him with me. When he was better he told me he had been shunned by his family and everywhere he went someone kicked him out." He gave a low growl "People these days, to just throw a four year old into the streets with no remorse. It's madness! I think it was his eyes that made people wary of him though. They're red. Not a common color."

"Hey, your eyes are red Metalicana! Aww, it's perfect!" Grandine laughed.

Igneel laughed as well. "I saved Natsu from his village. It was burned to the ground by some rouge mages. He's the only survivor as far as I can tell."

Astriana went next. "I already sort of explained Maya. Apparently, during the accident that gave her wings, she gained extra magic. She glows faintly because of it too. Some dark guild wanted her power and her parents found me and thought I could keep her safe. Smart choice actually. Not many humans will approach a dragon now a days."

Igneel nodded. "That's true. We are extremely large and terrifying compared to them. And the stories they have started making about us aren't really helping."

All the dragons agreed. They talked for a while longer and caught up with other dragons before deciding to call it a night. Every dragon present found a spot they liked in the cave and curled up with their foster children to sleep.

* * *

><p>Astriana woke up the next morning to a tiny hand pulling at her ear. "Astriana! Wake up! There's a TON of dragons in here!"<p>

She opened her eyes and started right into the bright green ones of her daughter. The child looked at the cave with an expression of awe. She marveled at the dragons. Then she jumped up in Astriana's arms. "Look! That dragon has a person with him! And that one! And those ones!"

She pointed at Metalicana, who looked like he was arguing with the black haired boy from last night. Gajeel, was it? Then she pointed to Grandine, who was gently nudging little Wendy awake. Then Igneel who was laughing with Natsu. She pointed to a few others but Astriana didn't really know them.

The toddler tried to climb over the dragon's huge claws, but she was too short and couldn't reach. "I wanna meet them." She mumbled.

"You can, don't worry. But we have to leave soon Little Dragon." Astriana said. She lifted Maya up and put her on her back. For the next hour or so, Astriana talked with the other dragons and Maya got to meet them and most of the children. All too soon it was time to leave. The dragons exited the cave and most were already flying away. Astriana turned to her friends. "It was good to see you all again. Until next time." They nodded in return.

The Golden Dragon flapped her wings and took off into the sky. Maya waved to her new friends. "Bye everybody! See you later!" With that they disappeared into the clouds and were gone.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when dragon and child were both in their forest home, Astriana gave something to Maya. It was a scale. A single, golden scale about the size of a child's palm. It was hanging on a necklace. Maya's eyes lit up when she saw it. "It's so pretty! Thank you!" She put it on and grinned. "I'll never ever take it off!"<p>

That was the same night Astriana told Maya about her parents. The child listened in earnest. But before long her eyes drooped and she fell asleep in her mother's arms. She may not have given birth to her, but Maya considered the dragon her mom through and through.

* * *

><p>Years passed and Astriana and Maya lived happily together. They laughed, played, and trained. Maya grew and eventually learned to fly. Her magic power grew as well. All was well. It seemed everything would stay like this, but it all was about to change.<p>

One night, Maya had fallen asleep next to Astriana again, just like any night. Astriana had called her Little Dragon and told her a story. It was a good night. Then came that day. That fated day when everything changed.

Maya opened her eyes and immediately something was wrong. Astriana was not there. She was always there, but not today. "Astriana! Where are you!"

Maya ran around the forest. She searched all day, but Astriana was still not there. "Where did you go! It isn't funny anymore! Come back!" Still nothing. Maya fell to the ground and cried. She clutched her scale necklace in hopes it would give her an answer, make Astriana come back, do _something_. But nothing. Just the loneliness of the dark forest without the light of the Golden Dragon to chase it away.

"ASTRIANAAAAA! MOTHER! COME BACK!"

"Don't leave me alone…"

It was then that she remember her mother's words. They rang clearly in her head.

_"Don't be afraid. I'll always be watching over you, my Little Dragon."_

She made a vow upon that day, to find her mother. She would get stronger and see Astriana again. She would not fail.

That was July 7th, year X777. The day everything changed for a small group of special children known as Dragonslayers. The day the dragons disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DAAAAA! What did you think? I totally made those other dragons' names up on the spot. Except Weisslogia and Skiadrum, those guys are Sting's and Rogue's dragon parents. In case you didn't already know that.<strong>

**The next chapter will hopefully be coming sooner than this one. It depends on school. So if it takes forever just remember that it is ALL SCHOOL'S FAULT. **

**Read, Review, and have a nice day! XD**

**-Brought to you from the brilliant mind of me, Midnight.**


End file.
